Shiroshitsuji
by BleachedAi
Summary: Based very LOOSLEY on Kuroshitsuji  After his parents death Ichigo Kurosaki inherited millions upon millions, he was one of the last remaining royal Kurosaki's after all. After the death of his parents he disappeared for some time...
1. Chapter 1

Aojirosuji.

Summary: (Based very LOOSLEY on Kuroshitsuji) After his parents death Ichigo Kurosaki inherited millions upon millions, he was one of the last remaining royal Kurosaki's after all. After the death of his parents he disappeared for some time until eventually he returned to the mansion bringing nothing with him but a pale butler and eye patch that has been glued to him to this very day. Unbeknown to many others Ichigo is hiding a profound, **filthy **secret.

Rating: M due to yaoi (eventually) and dark themes.

Pairing: Centered IchigoxShirosaki only.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: When I say this is based loosely on Kuroshitsuji, I mean very loosely. Basically it's only going to include a demon butler which is of course Shirosaki, and a few of the other characters that's it. I just wanted to clear the air on that, I found it necessary to include the comment, just incase someone assumes I am stealing Kuroshitsuji's amazing (entire) plot.

Also: for those wondering about Shirosaki's accent, when speaking to Ichigo he has to be respectful therefore his accent has changed to strongly English, but when speaking to other workers in the house he doesn't care for his tone. (The way he pronounces his words incorrectly would be considered common/low class in England)

_The pearly lustre of the moon went out;_

_The mossy banks and the meandering paths,_

_The happy flowers and the repining trees,_

_Were seen no more; the very roses' odors,_

_Died in the arms of the adoring airs._

_All-all expired save thee-save less than thou:_

_Save only the divine light in thine eyes-_

_Save but the soul in thine uplifted eyes,_

_I saw but them-they were the world to me,_

_I saw but them-saw only them for hours-_

_Saw only them until the moon went down,_

_What wild heart-histories seemed to lie enwritten,_

_Upon those crystalline, celestial spheres!_

_How dark a woe! Yet how sublime a hope!_

_How silently serene a sea of pride!_

_How daring an ambition! Yet how deep-_

_How fathomless a capacity for love! - Edgar Allan Poe. _

"Master. Your morning tea has been prepared. Accompanied with a side of jam scones." Orange spikes slowly rose from the mahogany desk belonging to a sun kissed young male. The young boy dressed formally even in his own home. Tucked neatly underneath a black waistcoat sat a white shirt frilled out at the collar and cuffs. A black silk ribbon had been tied neatly around his neck. Underneath the waistcoat, a pair of long black trousers sat snug on his hips.

The boy nodded slowly allowing his butler to enter. The oak door slowly creaked open revealing a young male perhaps early twenties clad in white. With one glance one would assume the white attire would be considered inappropriate for a butler, but with the snowy spikes that protruded from his head it seemed everything but inapt.

But that dear readers, wouldn't shake you the slightest. What would perhaps unsettle you would be the profound oceans of gold surrounded by a midnight sky of black. The gold molten orbs fell onto toasted mocha.

The pallid male slowly approached his masters desk settling the expensive china onto the table with such grace not even the sound of wood meeting porcelain could be heard.

"Thank you. Shirosaki." the orangette muttered before flicking his hand in the air. A signal that made the pale male known as Shirosaki scowl every time. He detested been ordered around like a _dog. _If it wasn't for the delicious soul sitting in the beautiful boy before him, he would had left a long time ago. With a curt bow Shirosaki left the room.

When the click of the door sounded the orangette known as Ichigo Kurosaki fell back into his black cushioned chair chuckling. He treasured the few seconds he got with his butler everyday simply for the fact that he loved winding the golden eyed demon up.

When the young boys chuckles had finally died down he leant forwards and slowly reached for his cup of morning tea. The strong scent of bergamot filled his nostrils. Ichigo sighed in content before taking a copious amount into his mouth. The boy rolled his tongue around his mouth tasting the citrus flavored tea.

He smiled slightly before swallowing. "Perfect, like always." he muttered to himself placing the tea back onto the saucer.

Elsewhere in the mansion…

"What do you mean, 'you forgot?' poor Toshiro!" A small delicate girl with black hair screamed at her counterpart. The cerulean eyed girl stormed around the large kitchen clad in a maids outfit her black hair swaying as she did so.

"Rukia…" a red haired male attempted to argue back with the woman, failing as she sent him a deathly glare. The red head sighed before picking up his straw hat, which had been knocked off by Rukia. He slowly paced towards the cupboard which housed Toshiro's food.

"Hurry up Renji! He's going to be starving out there…in the hot sun…whining for food…" Rukia cupped her hands together gazing upwards. The red head known as Renji scampered from the room not wanting to see the tears that were ready to fall from Rukia's eyes. She got even angrier when she was all emotional.

Hauling the large bag of dog food over his shoulder Renji put his strength to use and darted up the wooden steps. When he finally met the top of the stairs he breathed in the morning air. He was about to grin when a loud whine sounded from around the corner.

Letting out a low growl he breathed in deeply before shouting at the top his lungs. "Toshiro!" not even a second past before the ground began to shake and Renji spotted a familiar tuff of white hair.

The red heads heart began to pound when he saw the large white creature running full force towards him. He quickly dropped the large bag of dog food and quickly stepped away. When the creature reached the bag it immediately knocked the contents out onto the gravel.

Sharp white teeth came into view within seconds, not wasting any time the creature began chomping eagerly on the various pieces of leftover meat from the kitchen. Renji sat onto the gravel waiting impatiently for the creature to finish. Ichigo wouldn't be happy if bits of meat and pools of blood sat spread around the front of the mansion. Renji assumed it would be bad for business.

Seventeen pieces of meat later, Toshiro slowly sat back up his tail wagging happily as he did so. He slowly began prowling towards Renji.

Indolently swirling a stone between his fingers Renji spotted Toshiro slowly moving towards him. The stone fell to the floor and Renji quickly got up and ran. Almost immediately Toshiro sped after the red head.

Ichigo chuckled from the window watching Toshiro chasing Renji. Cupping his tea he took a quick sip. Toshiro had now managed to catch Renji and was leaning over the poor red head.

A pink blood stained tongue fell out of Toshiro's panting mouth and swiped over Renji's face leaving a trial of saliva mixed with blood and small pieces of meat.

Ichigo giggled loudly watching the scene. The teen clutched his stomach attempting to soothe his stomach spasms, that were of course more laughter.

A cough behind him immediately caused him to whirl around and stop laughing. Shirosaki stood before his desk with an amused smirk on his face. "Don't stop on my account." he simply stated before taking the now empty saucer from Ichigo's hand along with the remaining tableware. Ichigo frowned at the pale male.

"Madam Yoruichi will be joining us for dinner, along with Gin and Rangiku to discuss her majesty's letter." Shirosaki informed. Ichigo nodded curtly allowing Shirosaki to leave the room.

On the other side of the door Shirosaki smirked licking his lips. But on the inside of the room it was the contrary.

Ichigo fell back into his chair letting out a low growl. _Damn that Shirosaki. He was the least bit amused. Why is it the butler always caught him without his mask? He used to be so good at hiding his former self even with his family around. But Shirosaki…he did something to him. And Ichigo didn't know if that was a good thing or not… _

_A/N: Eh, I'm not too keen on the ending here. I am aware it is very short, but this is kind of just a prologue, or introduction. I'm just letting the readers settle in and get familiar with the characters. The next chapter will be a lot like it too, but it will have more events. If you couldn't tell already…_

_Ciel: Ichigo._

_Sebastian: Shirosaki. _

_Finian: Renji. _

_Meirin: Rukia. _

_Bard: (you'll see in the next chapter ;D)_

_Puru: Toshiro. _

_Madam Red: (I gave it away here she'll be in the next chapter) Yoruichi. _

_Lau & Lan Mao: Gin & Rangiku. _

_Also: I don't know much about the royal family and things even though I live very close to London…*sigh* I need to look it up, but I don't have internet access at the moment, so I'm just going to go ahead and write it how I wish to. Basically, there's two royal families. The Kurosaki's, and Queen Elizabeth's. The Kurosaki family haven't reigned for over a hundred years, due to stepping down. Therefore Elizabeth and King Albert will be ruling. Ichigo will be the queens loyal dog just like Ciel. (: _


	2. Chapter 2

Aojirosuji. 

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"My, Madam Yoruichi you are looking well." A pale hand reached around the door of the carriage. Light brown eyes fell on the figure now crouching through the door. "Gin." Yoruichi smiled shuffling up on the brown cushioned seat.

Silver hair glinted in the sunlight as he stood before the plum haired female clad in long sleeved black robe along with white slack trousers. Seconds past before another figure entered the carriage. Golden curled tresses bounced on the females large chest as she leant through the carriage opening.

"Rangiku." Yoruichi smiled to Gin's partner. The scarcely clothed girl replied with a smile before snuggling on Gin's lap. Yoruichi returned to her sightseeing watching as the blurs of green and blue passed before her eyes.

All that could be heard throughout the carriage was the familiar sound of the horses feet and the occasional shake of the carriage when they went over a rocky patch on the dry mud path.

Yoruichi straightened her back when she spotted the familiar mansion coming into view from behind the trees. She smiled as she recalled all the memories that had taken place at this very place.

A few minutes past before the carriage came to a stop. The midday sunlight burst through the door immediately brightening up the inside of the carriage. Yoruichi smiled at the carriage chauffeur. Stepping out of the carriage she held her purple dress up. Escaping out into the fresh air she breathed in in content.

If one was to spot the young Madam, you would assume she would be attending an upper-class ball. A long dress fell down her thin frame reaching just above her feet. A silken black floral lace covered the purple material underneath. A large bustle sat underneath the back of the dress. Above the bustle, black crisscrossed lace trailed upwards to the upper of her back.

At the front, the dress cut off just above her breasts. Curled around her shoulders a silk deep plum coloured sheet of material sat low hanging in between her elbows which had been covered in a pair of tight black silk gloves. Completing the look, a pair of black high heels and a large hat that sat on the long locks of purple hair that flowed down to her hips. Flowers every shade of purple sat on the ridge of the hat just below the purple ribbon that wound round the hat.

Yoruichi leaned into the carriage grabbing her black handbag before allowing the chauffeur to shut the carriage door.

The Madam's high heeled boots met the stone flooring with a clack allowing everybody to know she was here.

Gin and Rangiku shared a small kiss before making their way up the mansion steps.

Yoruichi reached the top of the stairs and was about to knock when the door opened revealing her nephews butler. Shirosaki bared strong similitude to her nephew, it still shocked her every time she spotted the pale male and she couldn't contain the small gasp that fell from her lips.

"Good afternoon." Shirosaki smiled with a bow before stepping back opening the door wider allowing the guests to enter.

Yoruichi composed herself and nodded to Shirosaki and entered. The clacking stopped as she made her way through the large hallway the purple carpet giving everybody a moments of silence until they reached the marble flooring of course.

Ichigo sat twiddling a chess piece in between his fingers. He'd been waiting for the arrival of his aunt for over fifteen minutes now, and he was beginning to get impatient.

He was about to call Shirosaki to refill his tea when he heard the familiar clacking of his aunts footsteps. She was the only woman in the mansion that wore high heeled boots, Rangiku been the only other woman to enter the mansion, always stuck to wooden platforms, and you could always tell the difference between a boot heel and wooden clog.

The door slammed open and Ichigo's fear was confirmed he fell back into his chair ready for the bone crushing embrace he was sure he was going to get in a few seconds.

As soon as Yoruichi spotted the familiar orange spikes she dived onto her nephew hugging him tightly. "Ichigo-kun!" she cooed holding the boy tightly. "Auntie…cannot breathe…" Ichigo gasped out attempting to hold on his eye patch that was loosening around his head.

With a sigh of relief Yoruichi broke away and allowed Ichigo to tighten the straps on his eye patch. She gave him a confused look before sitting down on one of the three ashen chairs. The room itself was meant for their afternoon tea meetings, or regular family gathering.

The walls were a colourless white, but with the skirting boards painted a light beautiful gold it made the walls stand out, the blue carpet below doing the same. In the middle of the room sat a long brown coffee table. Various confectioneries and cutlery had been spread neatly across the table. A saucer and cup sat in front of each chair.

Various paintings and golden candle holders had been nailed to the wall reminding one, that they were in fact in a royals home. Behind Ichigo sat a grand fireplace one would expect to see a set of logs placed in the half, but what was to be found instead was a large bouquet of flowers, ranging from red and white roses, to large green leaves placed in an expensive vase. Above the fireplace, sat a large painting of the first Kurosaki king of the sixteenth century, Ichirou Kurosaki. The painting had been placed there since Ichigo was very young.

On either sides of the room, two brown cabinets filled with various books stood tall against the wall.

A couple of minutes past, the only sound been heard was the casual slurp of ones tea. However, when Gin entered all silence was broken.

"Oh my. Thank you Shirosaki!" a feral smile graced the silver haired males lips as he spoke in a tone that'd be described as 'sing song'. Ichigo sighed bridging his nose. "Ichigo-kun!" the orangette's scowl deepened.

Gin ruffled the youngster hair before sitting down. Rangiku quickly took her seat on the mans lap. "I assume you know why I've asked you here." Ichigo announced getting straight down to business.

He was about to continue when he heard a loud thud from outside the door. "I'll get it!" a gruff, irritated bellow sounded just outside the room. It was then that the door burst open.

Bridging his nose once again Ichigo spotted the chef slowly creeping into the room his eyes fixed onto the floor, looking for something. The blonde known as Urahara, bent down on all fours. It was then that Ichigo noticed the flamethrower in the mans hand and began to panic, clearly the blonde klutz wasn't aware that others were in the room.

Just as the man was about to start up the flamethrower Ichigo shouted. "Urahara!" the blonde jumped up with a startle. "Ah!" he called out causing Madam Yoruichi to giggle. The fair haired man awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Sorry Master, there was a mouse…" as the blonde spoke the words he got closer to the door until eventually escaping with a run.

Ichigo rolled his eyes leaning on the side of his chair. "So…as I were saying…" "TOSHIRO! OUT!" Rukia's loud voice caused Ichigo to jump much to Shirosaki's amusement.

"Renji? You're on Toshiro toilet duty! It's messy!" That was the last straw for Ichigo. Pulling out the letter from his black waist coat he chucked it onto the table. "Just read it. I can't stand this noise any longer." The orangette sluggishly escaped from the room leaving his guests somewhat confused but very amused.

A/N: Everything will pick up in the next chapter. That's a promise.


End file.
